Reencarnacion
by Akiba-Chan
Summary: primero que nada, la idea original de este fik le pertenece a LeavesAndTheSky. un nuevo chico llega al tranquilo y codiciado puerto donde un joven, shadow, vive ahi... pero algo los hace sentir extraños, una sensacion de ya haberse conocido antes...


Desde pequeño, me han contado miles de historias, mitos, leyendas y demás… sin embargo, y desde siempre, jamás creí en ellas… estuve siempre consciente de lo que decían y pensaba que jamás le pasarían a una persona común y corriente como yo... hasta hoy.

Me encontraba simplemente recostado en mi habitación escuchando un poco de mi grupo favorito. Me hundí tanto en mis pensamientos, que podría jurar que ni siquiera estaba consciente, hasta que grito mi madre.

Pude escuchar levemente su voz mientras hacia, al mismo tiempo, un esfuerzo por escuchar mas de mi música. Decidí ignorarla un rato y luego por fin cedí.

-¡¿que pasa?!-

-¿recuerdas la vieja casa de al lado?-

-sep.- dije mientras veía la caja de mi nuevo CD

-parece que tenemos nuevos vecinos…-

Me detuve un rato mientras veía un punto muerto en mi ventana, entonces me levante de mi cama y me asome por la ventana.

Ahí estaba… un muchacho de tez pálida, hermosos orbes color verde esmeralda y vestimenta formal, de aparentemente unos 16 años y de expresión solitaria, andaba simplemente vagando sobre la estrecha calle del vecindario con una patineta en la mano…

Por un momento pensé que seria otro de esos vecinos desastrosos, los cuales nunca faltan en un vecindario tranquilo, que lo habían traído ala fuerza de otra ciudad pequeña con el pretexto de que su padre o madre venían por cuestión de trabajo… pero deseché la idea al ver como caminaba cabizbajo tras ver la playa que estaba detrás de ambas casas.

Sin duda alguna, este era una de las ciudades mas deseada, ya que la mayoría de las construcciones se encuentran con vista a la playa, y el mismo costo de las casas hace que no mucha gente viva aquí y no haya escándalo diario como en las ciudades normales; es por eso solamente que soy feliz en este lugar, ya que el simple hecho de vivir como hijo único y solamente con tu madre lo hace bastante difícil; Aun considerando que no tengo muchos amigos, me la paso casi siempre en casa.

En fin, el chico me intrigaba en lo mas profundo de mi ser, cada movimiento, mirada y gesto de el se me hacia interesante…no podía ni siquiera evitar mirarlo por tanto tiempo, sin embargo temía que se diera cuenta de mi observación antes de ser terminada.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que el grito de mi madre me exaltó de repente, entrecerré los ojos en seña de fastidio y mire hacia la puerta como si ella estuviera ahí.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- grité enojado por el horrible e inesperado grito de antaño.

-¿Por qué no bajas a saludarlos?-

Guarde silencio rato para ver de nueva cuenta a aquel chico. Cerré los ojos, incline la boca y solté un suspiro.

-quizá más tarde…-

Realmente me daba miedo acercármele. Era un sentimiento que jamás había sentido con alguna otra persona que, por alguna u otra razón, me daba miedo hablarle… dudé si quiera acercármele; pero luego pensé que de todas formas tendría que verle, y aun más si tuviera mi edad, ya que en esta ciudad solamente hay una escuela preparatoria, una secundaria, una primaria y una pequeña universidad pero útil. Que más se puede pedir cuando se vive en una costa.

Seguí mirando resentido por el cristal a ese chico. Al parecer aun no se había percatado de mi atenta observación. Entonces noté como una mujer le llamaba; adolescente de aparentemente unos 13 o 14 años, rubia e igual de pálida que su hermano, pero con ojos azul cristal; eran realmente hermosos. Ella cargaba con una caja y solamente se le acerco al muchacho y le sonrió para después darse la vuelta y alejarse de él.

Pero, después de eso, no pude evitar sentir más intriga por el chico al notar que estaba llorando. Al dejar delante a su hermana, miro hacia el mar, se aflojo la corbata que traía y se dirigió hacia su nueva casa. Fue entonces cuando decidí que definitivamente le hablaría lo más pronto posible. Baje las escaleras en tiempo record y Salí antes de que se metiera a su casa.

Me le acerqué (intentando no verme muy obvio) y le miré un rato indeciso.

-hm… ¡hola!-

Me miro un momento y luego me respondió con voz seria.

-hola…- dijo en apenas un susurro.

-¿te sientes bien?-

-no. ¿Buscas algo?-

-ahm… este… no, yo solo preguntaba por…-

-si no es así, por favor déjame solo…-

Se alejo de mí de una manera increíblemente egoísta. Jamás pensé que fuera ese tipo de personas, su rostro no lo describe como realmente es, y en vez de sentirme enojado (como normalmente sucede) me sentí triste, estúpidamente triste.

Mire la hora en mi celular. Eran las 12 y 45, en 15 minutos empezaban las clases (estaba en el turno vespertino) camine hacia mi casa, tome mi mochila y me dirigí hacia la escuela algo taciturno.

Al llegar, me senté en donde siempre me siento y comencé a garabatear mi hoja en lo que comenzaban las clases.

Pensé en el chico, al que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, me sentí un poco estúpido al siquiera haber pensado en ser su amigo, después de todo, ¿Quién querría ser amigo de alguien como yo? Pero me preocupaba un poco, me había contestado que se sentía mal… ¡no sé ni porque me preocupo por el! Pero… de cierto modo… me parece familiar, es decir, siento que ya lo conozco, y la verdad es que ¡no tengo ni idea de donde pude haber conocido a alguien así!

Ignoré el tema por mi propio bien. Cerré los ojos un momento y los abrí en dirección hacia la ventana de mi izquierda. Estaba nublado… que novedad… no me quejo en lo mas mínimo, siendo que me encantan los días nublados, pero aun así, espera algo diferente; quería que fuera un día especial o algo diferente de mi monótona vida en la escuela.

Opte por simplemente ver la entrada del salón, únicamente mirando quien salía, quien entraba y quien permanecía en la puerta o estaba en la misma situación que yo. Por un momento me sentí esperanzado de que cierto chico ojiverde entrara por esa puerta…pero nunca ocurrió.

Las clases fueron como todos los días: aburridas. Salí desilusionado del salón hacia el patio durante el receso, me compre un soda y en ese momento ocurrió mi día especial…

Divise a lo lejos algo agradable e irritante a la vez. El brabucón de la escuela sostenía del cuello de la camisa al chico ojiverde. Por pura inercia (y algo más que eso) me acerque a defenderle.

-Hey, déjalo en paz…- le dije en tono sereno, intente no alertarlo mucho, si se llega a desesperar contigo, ten por seguro que no llegaras sano a casa. Quizá no tenga mucho cerebro pero me triplica la fuerza.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- dijo desafiante volteándome a ver aun con el chico en lo alto.

-no pudo haberte hecho algo tan malo…-

-no importa si fue o no muy malo, ¡merece una paliza!-

-déjalo, es nuevo, ni siquiera te conoce y podría apostarlo…- le dije con tono de enfado-

-¿me estas desafiando?...- dijo algo enojado. ¡Mierda! Había conseguido enfadarle…

-¡solamente deja al chico, Gear!- dije realmente enojado, intentaba no verme asustado o definitivamente terminaría golpeado.

De repente sentí un impacto en la cabeza, sentí como una clase de golpe llegaba rápidamente a mi cerebro, y no era el golpe de Gear, era otra vez una visión. Solamente que no pude distinguir muy bien lo que estaba viendo, y sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaban comencé a forcejear y tratar de no cerrar los ojos, entonces el increíblemente fuerte golpe de Gear golpeo mi mejilla (incluso sentí como se me torció la mandíbula) y caí inconsciente al suelo.

-¡jajajajajajaja! ¡Vaya que es débil tu defensor novato! Te pasare esta solo porque me han hecho reír. ¡Nos vemos! Jajá…-

9:22 pm…

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontraba recostado en un sillón, y no era el mío. Respire hondo y mire a mi derecha… no había nadie, pero, escuche que había alguien en la cocina.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Al pasar por enfrente de un espejo, noté como alguien me había puesto una pequeña gasa en mi mejilla izquierda y me había limpiado la sangre del labio, me mire tocándome la mejilla vendada, y aparte mi mano inmediatamente al sentir el dolor que me causaba el pequeño rose de mi dedo con la herida. Lo ignoré y continúe hacia la cocina.

Al entrar, supe inmediatamente de quien era la casa en la que estaba.

Una chica estaba preparando algo de comer, y esa chica era nada más y nada menos que mi nueva vecina.

Esta volteo hacia mí y dejo su labor un rato para dirigirse hacia mí, me toco la frente y me sonrió.

-parece que ya te bajo la fiebre, menos mal… mi hermano llega en unos momentos. Por favor vuélvete a recostar.-Me entrego un plato de comida y 1 pastilla.

Obedecí y me senté en el sillón a comerme lo que me habían dado. Estaba delicioso. – La hermana de ese mocoso sabe cocinar…- pensé

Antes de terminar el plato, mire la pastilla que me había dado la chica. La encerré en mi mano y la guarde en mi bolsillo.

Me acababa de terminar el plato cuando entro el ojiverde. Me miró como extrañado y luego corrió hacia mí. El también me toco la frente, volteo hacia abajo, se posó en las rodillas y respiro hondo. Se notaba que estaba agitado; entonces miré lo que tenía en la mano: una bolsa de hielo. Solté una sonrisa y lo mire un rato. Al cabo de un rato, fue el primero en hablar, además de que yo no pensaba decir nada hasta que el me diera una explicación o algo parecido.

-mmm… gracias…gracias por defenderme.-

-no pasa nada…-

-¿cómo que no? Después de ser así de grosero contigo, yo en tu lugar quizá no hubiera hecho lo mismo, mucho menos si te lastimaron por mi culpa.-

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-si yo puedo preguntarte algo después, si.-

-ok, es respecto a tu actitud en la mañana…-

Se quedo en shock. Por un momento me sentí mal haberle dicho eso. Entonces volvió a la realidad y volteo hacia su hermana.

-kiara, por favor déjanos solos…-

Ella se retiró sin decir nada y el muchacho volteó hacia mí algo nervioso.

-te refieres a… mi actitud…-

-si.-

-n-notaste que traía traje negro, ¿cierto?-

-si.-

-este… ayer por la madrugada…murió mi madre. Quizá no nos notemos tan tristes, ¿verdad?…-

Guardó silencio como esperando que dijera algo, pero como no respondí el continuó.

-bueno… ella tenía cáncer… vivió 3 años después del pronostico y murió anoche. Pero la verdad es que… no la estimábamos mucho… no fue la mejor madre ni tampoco una ejemplar, además de que no solía pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros. Mis padres son divorciados y mi padre vive en los ángeles. Como la muerte de mi madre ya estaba prevista, compró lo antes posible esta casa, y tras la muerte de mi madre nos vinimos aquí. Mi padre nos enviará dinero constantemente, pero, casi se podría decir que somos huérfanos.-

Wow. El chico se oía tan maduro, me dejó impresionado. Pero aun así, no podía terminar de creer esa historia, ¿Cómo era posible que los hubieran abandonado a él y a su hermana tan jóvenes? Realmente se me hacía imposible.

-bien…ahora toca mi pregunta.- dijo algo pícaro.

-está bien, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-

-¿que fue exactamente lo que te paso en el receso?-

-oh, este… es algo difícil de explicar…-

-ah, vamos. No pasa nada….-

-ok, ok, pero no te vayas a reír.-

-¡dime!-dijo alegre

-tengo visiones…-

Guardó silencio. Cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando una risotada por parte del menor, pero no ocurrió eso…

-¿enserio? Wow. Y ¿Qué fue lo que viste?-

-bueno, la verdad es que no estoy completamente seguro…- dije rascándome la cabeza y en un intento de recordar que fue exactamente lo que vi.-fue algo así como… una esmeralda de color verde…-

-¿una esmeralda?-

-… ¡y sé de dónde sacarla!- dije casi ignorándolo por completo.

Lo tomé de la mano y Salí corriendo de su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Museo de MERIDIAN 10 con 15.

-muchachos, ¿los puedo ayudar en algo? Solo les recuerdo que cerramos en 15 minutos.-

-este… buscamos una… ahm… es una gema verde.-

-¿gema verde?- pregunto dudoso el encargado

-…es algo así.-Saque de la bolsa de mi pantalón un pedazo de papel y un lápiz.

El chico comenzó a dibujar algo así como una esmeralda, y vaya que el muchacho era bueno con la pluma.

-eres bueno…- dijo el menor viendo el boceto.

-y eso que soy zurdo.-

-¡ah! Creo que lo que buscan es eso, ¿cierto?- dijo el encargado apuntando hacia un rincón en la derecha.

Inmediatamente nos dirigimos a ella. Era exactamente la misma que había visto en mi visión. La tome con mis propias manos, entonces, la visión casi olvidada, llego a mí de golpe. Recordé todo. Eleve la esmeralda con mi mano izquierda, tome al chico con la derecha y grite…

-¡CHAOS CONTROL!-

A una velocidad increíble aparecimos en la casa del muchacho como si nos hubieran aventado desde el techo, de manera que al caer me golpeé contra el suelo y quedé inconsciente de nueva cuenta.

No fue sino hasta dentro de unos minutos que volví a la realidad.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y al divisar al chico a mi derecha, me di cuenta de que me encontraba vivo y que el aun estaba conmigo.

Mire a todas partes aun sin comprender que era exactamente lo que había pasado. Me toque la frente. ¡Excelente! Tenía fiebre de nuevo, y tenía razones, Me quebraba la cabeza tantas veces que podía tratando de hallarle lógica a lo que acaba de hacer y preguntándome cómo demonios fue que llegué a tener una visión sobre esto.

Decidí dejarlo por mi bien y me dedique a despertar al chico. Estaba helado. Comencé a temblar, un vago pensamiento me obligó a terminar creyendo que el chico podría estar muerto. Y… ¿si era por mi culpa? qué demonios le diría a su hermana… no puedo llegar así como así y decirle que su hermano se murió por que realice un "chaos control" o como se llame; ¡eso ni un loco se lo creería! Es algo que ni con mucho esfuerzo llegaría a creerlo yo mismo.

Deseché ese pensamiento casi inmediatamente para evitar asustarme. Opté por asegurarme del chico. Acerqué mi cabeza a su pecho y entonces me di cuenta que solo estaba dormido.

Estaba pensando en despertarlo… pero luego recordé que…nunca le había preguntado su nombre…

-hey…-comencé a sacudirlo un poco- hey, despierta.-

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, me miró y le noté los ojos algo llorosos. Después comenzó a llorar de verdad.

-esta todo bien. No nos pasó nada… ¿estas asustado?- traté de tranquilizarlo

Lo abrasé y lo intente calmar mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Era lo que solía hacer mi madre cuando me sentía asustado. No fue sino hasta unos minutos después, cuando se calmó. Ya no estaba llorando tan fuerte como antes, pero estaba sollozando. Insistía en que no dejara de abrazarlo. En ese momento, yo me encontraba recargado en el sillón, en el suelo, con el chico aun en brazos. Sentía empapada la camisa, pero en realidad no le veía importancia.

-¿sigues asustado?...- le dije con voz dulce.

El no me contestó, pero me abrazó más fuerte.

-escucha, te quiero preguntar algo muy importante…-

Guarde silencio para ver si decía algo. Viendo que su señal fue negativa, proseguí.

-no me has dicho tu nombre… ¿Cuál es?...-

-Sonic…- su voz fue apenas un susurro-¿y tú?...-

-soy Shadow…-

Una especie de instinto, me hizo abrazarlo aun mas fuerte al escuchar su nombre… me dieron unas enormes ganas de… ¿besarlo?... no puedo estar pensando esto… pero… de cierto modo… tengo la extraña sensación que antes ya he charlado y estado con el… me encantaba su aroma, sus ojos… su inocente personalidad; todo de el me era perfecto. No aguantaba más las ganas de que no estuviera conmigo para siempre…

Empecé a sentir las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas… un sentimiento de dolor invadió mi corazón por unos minutos y sentí como si lo hubiera perdido y lo hubiera recuperado... como si no lo hubiera visto en muchísimo tiempo. Entonces, sonic levantó su cabeza, con ambas manos tomo mi rostro y me besó. Sentí igualmente las lágrimas del pequeño, que descendían por mi cara, como ambas lagrimas se fusionaban. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo jale hacia mí, como queriendo que nos volviéramos uno, y definitivamente, ninguno quería alejarse del otro.

Fue algo realmente extraño…como si al saber nuestros nombres mutuamente, nos hubieras convertido en otras personas completamente distintas… por un minuto, me sentí como basura, como si el mundo entero me odiara y mi existencia hubiese sido únicamente motivo de matanza y sentimientos profundos de venganza… fue horrible…

No sé que haya sido exactamente lo que el haya sentido, pero parecía cómodo y melancólico…

Momentos después, solamente nos abrazamos… pudiéramos estar así toda la noche, pero tocaron la puerta… de inmediato nos separamos y me limpie las lagrimas, me acomode la chaqueta y le sonreí nervioso a sonic.

Este corrió hacia la puerta y minutos antes de abrir la puerta, el también se hizo un arreglo rápido…

Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para no mostrar evidencia… pero los intentos fueron vanos… el ardor en nuestra mejillas no desaparecía con nada… fue algo de lo que nos tuvimos que inventar una historia por separado…

-¿hola?- dijo el ojiverde al abrir la puerta algo nervioso.

Quedé nervioso un momento, luego miré atentamente la puerta y me tranquilicé y enoje cuando supe quien era…

-¿Shadow?...-

-si… soy yo mamá…-

Esta corrió hacia mí, y me abrazó como si no me hubiese visto en días.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupaste… no habías vuelto en todo el día… temía que te hubiera pasado algo…-

Fue entonces cuando comprendí el miedo de mi madre… era su único hijo, su única familia, su único amigo… era justo pensar que se preocupara así por mi… entonces la

Abracé más fuerte y luego le regalé una sonrisa.

Me levanté del suelo y la ayude después…

-mamá… adelántate… necesito decirle algo a… Sonic…-

Le solté la mano y me encamine hacia sonic. Este me miro nervioso y algo cabizbajo… como si estuviera arrepentid por lo que acababa de hacer.

Lo abracé por los hombros e incline mi frente en la suya. Yo soy más alto, así que tuve que bajarme un poco; entonces en apenas un susurro le dije.

-_no tienes por que sentirte mal… no hiciste nada malo, al contrario… me haz permitido saber quien de verdad es la persona que he buscado por mas de 50 años… prométeme que jamás te volverás a perder de mis brazos y que por nada del mundo… habrá alguna otra estupidez que nos vuelva a dividir entre la vida y la muerte…-_

Siendo sincero, no sé porque había dicho eso… me sentí un poco extraño… y no tuve ni la mas mínima idea de que era exactamente lo que había dicho… era como si alguien me estuviese manipulando desde que me dijo su nombre…

Sin embargo, sentí nuevamente las lágrimas en mi camisa. De cierto modo me pareció algo tierno… y me impulso a recostarme en su cabeza, mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos.

Entonces, él se aferro a mí y estrujo mi camisa… estaba a punto de besarlo pero escuche los pasos de alguien aproximarse, así que me separe de el y volteé de inmediato. Era mi madre.

-¿Shadow? Es tarde hijo, vamos…-

-si, ya voy…-

Algo molesto por lo anterior decidí ignorar a mi madre un rato más…

No me quedó de otra más que despedirme del chico, lo abracé por la cabeza, le besé la frente y como última muestra de cariño que le podía ofrecer, le regalé una sonrisa; este me la devolvió y cerré su puerta algo deprimido y con cierto cargo de conciencia por dejarlo solo a sabiendas de cómo estaba moralmente… pero no podía hacer nada, no podía decirle a mi madre que me acababa de besar con un hombre y estaba dispuesto a volverlo a hacer… de hecho, este pensamiento me ponía algo nervioso… cada vez que me venía a la mente me dolía el estomago, y sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón. Sin embargo, cada vez que recordaba la sensación de sus labios junto a los míos, era algo…mágico… me resultaba simple y tonto en mí, pero por primera vez, por primera vez en toda mi maldita vida, me había sentido amado, querido, algo vengativo y sádico, pero en comparación con todo lo demás había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida; y por alguna extraña razón, me había sentido como otra persona… no me sentía como mi mismo en ese momento, era simple y sencillamente otra persona… pero se podría saber que era alguien parecido a mí, al menos en lo físico, ya que pareciera que ambos ya nos hubiésemos visto muchísimo tiempo atrás. En fin, no sé exactamente que haya sido lo que Sonic sintió en ese momento, pero al menos en mí si lo fue así…

Entramos a la casa, mi madre cerró la puerta y me miró un rato como triste.

-Shadow, ¿Dónde estabas? Sabias que son casi la 1 de la mañana…-

-mamá, es algo difícil de explicar y…-

-no importa… quiero que me digas porque no volviste a casa después de la escuela…-

-déjame terminar, ¿quieres? Yo… en la escuela… me peleé…-

-¿eso explica las heridas en tu cara?...- mi mamá se oía de verdad enojada, y entre eso, algo preocupada

-sí. Pero… ¡fue por una buena razón, mamá!-

-no entiendo que tan buena razón puede tener pelearse con alguien…-

-defendí a Sonic de que lo golpeara Gear…-

Mi madre guardo silencio un momento… luego me miró nerviosa mientras se sostenía el brazo izquierdo con el derecho.

-…y después, ¿Qué pasó?…-

-sonic me llevó a su casa y ahí me atendió. Incluso me dio comida…-dije encogiéndome de hombros un poco apenado.

-¿y estuviste ahí hasta la 1? Seguramente te quedaste jugando videojuegos hasta la 1, ¿verdad?- otra vez mostró su enojado tono hacia mí.

-no. Así no fueron las cosas. Me volví a desmayar mamá… y sonic se preocupo mucho, así que fue estuvo conmigo un buen rato, esperando a que me despertara de nuevo…- debía mentirle… sé que no debía, pero no podía decirle la verdad a mi mamá.

-¿y no se le ocurrió decirme a mí?-grito un poco indignada

-mamá, ¡tiene solo 16 años! ¿Cómo querías que pensara en un momento así? Estaba muy asustado… cuando me desperté me abrazo… y… estaba llorando… así que me quedé con él a consolarlo y 15 0 20 minutos después llegaste tu…- intenté que sonara los más lógico posible, no soy muy bueno mintiendo.

-mmm… bueno, entonces solo procura avisarme la próxima vez, ¿está bien?...-

- lo prometo…-

Me subí a mi habitación algo enojado y triste, lo único que no planeaba era que mi madre se preocupara por mí, y mucho menos tener que mentirle… pero no tenia de otra…

Me dispuse a dormir y olvidar esto, al menos mientras dormía, por mi propio bien…

Pasaron las horas… miraba el reloj cada 5 minutos sin poder conciliar el sueño. Miré de nueva cuenta…

Las 5:47 am. ¿Era imposible que estaba ya a punto de amanecer? No me sentía preocupado, era sábado, pero lo peor del insomnio, era que sabía la razón: el chico. Definitivamente no me fui a gusto… sabia que lo había dejado cuando menos debía… pero no tenía opción, no podía decirle nada de esto a mi madre, incluso me siento fatal por haberle mentido…

Sé que podía estar lamentándome toda la noche, pero por suerte, algo o alguien le estaba pegando al vidrio de mi ventana. Lo ignoré un momento… luego comprendí que no era accidente. Me acerqué a la ventana, para luego llevarme una sorpresa; Sonic estaba del otro lado. Estaba dispuesto a saltarle encima de la felicidad, pero entonces noté que estaba algo cabizbajo. Una mala señal.

Muchas veces ya había hecho esto: escaparme por la ventana sin ser descubierto. Mi cuarto era el único que daba hacia el patio, o bien, hacia la playa, así que no me era difícil escabullirme sin ser descubierto.

Una vez abajo, lo miré un rato a los ojos y después el se lanzó hacia mí y comenzó a llorar. Una señal aun peor.

-vamos a la playa, ¿está bien?-

Él solo asintió, y me siguió aferrado a mi brazo aun sollozando.

Al llegar, m senté en la arena y él también lo hizo.

-Sonic, ¿qué pasó?...-

-S-Shadow… una media hora después de que te fuiste, llegó mi padre, y comenzó a hablar con nosotros… ya sabes, sobre cómo van a ser las cosas a partir de ahora y todo eso… entonces salió el tema de tú y yo…-

Está bien… ahora si era serio… ahora tenía una razón para sentirme tan asustado como él… ¿Qué pasaría si su padre le decía a mi ma…?

-no te preocupes, prometió no decírselo a tu madre…-

Wow… parecía que me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-pero… ¿Qué pasó después?...- pregunté algo inquieto.

-le…le dije que yo… ¡que yo era gay!-

En el momento que lo dijo, me sentí estúpidamente destruido por dentro… el ver su doloroso llanto me hacía sentir algo culpable y, de cierto modo, me dolía verlo así…

Sin nada más a mi alcance, lo abracé y logró contagiarme el llanto. Entonces sentí algo duro en mi bolsillo… ¡pero claro! Aun tenía esa gema extraña. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue sin duda lo primero que sugerí.

-Sonic, tengo una idea… ¿Qué tal si nos fugamos un rato? Al menos les dará tiempo de pensar en lo que van a hacer y quizá nos tengan mas comprensión por miedo a perdernos, ¿no crees?...-

El pequeño me regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Inmediatamente me levanté y abracé al chico y levante la gema de nueva cuenta, no sin antes hablarle al chico.

-mira… haya a lo lejos hay una isla tropical, podemos sobrevivir ahí aunque sea unos días…-

El asintió y tras dar el último grito antes de irnos, miré mi casa un tanto melancólico, después de todo era la primera vez que me alejaba de casa, antes de desaparecer tras la densa luz que irradiaba la gema.

Llegamos a la isla, esta vez in golpes y de forma más cuidadosa que la de antaño. Al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que había una especie como de cueva frente a nosotros, esta se dividía en 2 caminos, le dije a Sonic que se fuera por el de la derecha y yo iría por el de la izquierda; el asintió un poco nervioso y con ambas manos juntas en su pecho me miró algo asustado. Esa mirada era demasiado para dejarla sola, esos ojos jamás deberían verse así… le di un beso en la boca, uno suave… solo para darle ánimos… me sonrió tiempo después de acariciarle una mejilla y se alejo un poco más tranquilo.

Una vez lo perdí de vista, me centré en mi camino y seguí por la cueva. Dicha cueva estaba alumbrada por una especie de fuego verde… era bastante extraño, pero hermoso.

Una vez dentro, me asusté un poco… había una especie como de santuario, habían escritos en las paredes y habían como profecías talladas en rocas justo en el centro de la habitación. El lugar se veía algo tétrico, pero había algo mas… al fondo se veía otra habitación a oscuras. Tomé una de las antorchas que habían en la habitación y entre al último cuarto. Me detuve al ver que en la parte superior del marco de la entrada dl cuarto había algo escrito en ingles. Posiblemente haya sido lo único que podría entender en todo el cuarto, pero decía traducido decía algo así:

"_Cuando la fría y pasible obscuridad sea revelada después de 50 años, el otro lado de la luz se verá revelada contra esta misma y habrá una lucha. Dicha lucha no podrá terminar hasta que uno de los dos muera…no es así hasta que la oscuridad se vuelva luz y la luz obscuridad… comprendiéndose entre sí, pero al final matando al idóneo, el que no podrá estar en esta tierra…"_

Esa escritura me dio cierto escalofrió… algunas palabras de ese escrito las había mencionado un tiempo atrás, con Sonic…

Entré nervioso al último cuarto. Alumbré todo lo que pude con miedo a que algo inesperado me diera un infarto. Entonces encontré algo que me dejo paralizado…

Frente a mí estaba… ¿yo?... había una especie como de… muerto, que estaba en posición fetal pegado a la pared, con los ojos cerrados y expresión solitaria. Al verme a mí mismo muerto en la pared, provocó que sintiera un liquido que me recorrió desde el estomago hasta llegar a mi boca y al fin quedar en el suelo…

Miré asustado el residuo y por un momento me sentí ausente. Con mucho esfuerzo me levante y leí las escrituras.

"_solo al final se decidió quien fue el que tuvo que dejar la tierra, el idóneo… era una profecía perfecta, pero alguien irrumpió en ella…un muchacho de ojos verdes y gran valentía; esto ocasionó una injusticia y la profecía se vio obligada a autodestruirse, acabando con ambas vidas sin piedad. Las hizo sufrir y al final acabó con luz y obscuridad ya fusionadas… una fue destruía y la otra incinerada… imposibilitándoles siquiera una sugerencia de paz. Irónicamente uno alcanzó a morir en la tierra… obscuridad no logró sobrevivir por mucho… pero la estúpida obscuridad no tenía nada mas en mente que una promesa de venganza falsa… promesa con una razón que ni siquiera la mismísima obscuridad podía recordar, muriendo así en tristeza y en pecado. Obscuridad fue odiada por la tierra debido a esta promesa, mató por ella, lo perdió todo por ella e incluso llegó a morir pensando en ella… obscuridad estaba ciega…_

_Mucha gente dijo que murió de locura… otros decían que aun estaba vivo, pero solo 1 sabia de su patético existir… sabia la razón de su muerte y sabia quien lo había matado. Razón por la cual el joven ojiverde, tras no hallarle y al fin darse cuenta que la persona de la que se había enamorado había muerto, le dio una tremenda tristeza y acabó suicidándose en la posible tumba de obscuridad y así acabando donde mismo y de la misma manera: por razones que ninguno de los 2 comprendía y de la manera más torturadora y cruel que una forma de vida haya podido resistir…_

_Obscuridad era llamada bajo un nombre despectivo respecto a lo que era: _

_Shadow the hedgehog…_

_Mientras que el amante de obscuridad, el joven ojiverde era simplemente tributo a su gran talento de velocidad:_

_Sonic the hedgehog…_

_Ambos guerreros, pero ambos unos ineptos… "_

Por un momento pensé que esto era un tributo… un santuario… pero parece más bien parecía que alguien simplemente no quiso que esas vidas quedaran olvidadas. En ese momento, yo estaba llorando… por alguna razón me sentí como el Shadow de esa historia… sentía que era yo, que yo había vivido eso y que a mí me habían hecho eso.

Al momento de dejar caer una lagrima, está limpió una parte del escrito y me di cuenta que había un pedacito que no había podido leer:

"… _ellos salvaron la tierra."_

Entonces eso había sido… esa era la razón por la que les habían hecho un santuario.

Salí de la última habitación, observé todo y lo entendí. Incluso, en una de las paredes, había una gema verde dibujada. En ese momento, me llegaron toda una vida de recuerdos a la cabeza. Podía ver cómo fue mi vida pasada, como había compartido mi felicidad con una chica rubia, como había irradiado mi odio hacia Sonic y sus amigos… todo. Ahora comprendía cual era la promesa por la que "obscuridad" estaba loco… yo era obscuridad, obscuridad había reencarnado en mí y hasta nos habían nombrado de la misma manera… era tan sorprendente ¿Por qué alguien habrase querido que Sonic y yo nos volviéramos a ver? ¿Habrá sido por la forma en la que injustamente terminamos? No lo sé…

Salí corriendo de la cueva para verme con Sonic, quien ya me estaba esperando a fuera de la cueva, y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo me abrazó y llorando me dijo:

-¡¡PERDONAME, SHADOW!! ¡¡Yo no quería matarte!! ¡¡Yo no sabía lo de la profecía!! Pero entiende que estaba desesperado… no sabía qué hacer, ¡te amaba tanto! Y al no saber dónde estabas, te busqué como loco… pero al ver tu tumba en el cementerio, explote de rabia, de tristeza, de locura…

¡y no me quedó otro remedio que dejar de existir! Al acabar a Biolizard me preocupe mucho al no verte. No quedé en paz, enloquecí… simplemente enloquecí… yo en verdad no…-

-ya, calma… te perdono en lo más profundo de mi alma, y a cambio soy yo el que quiere pedirte disculpas…-

-pero tú no me has hecho nada…- dijo viéndome a los ojos aun muy alterado.

-no. Te pido disculpas por haberte dejado solo… por no tener ojos y mente para ti… te pido perdón por ser un estúpido y solo pensar en María. No debí haber hecho eso, y a cambio de la poca atención que te brindé, todavía te dejé solo en esta mugrosa tierra… en verdad perdóname…-

-estás más que perdonado… te amo, Shadow… y te prometo que jamás nos volveremos a separar… al menos mientras siga vivo.-

No tuve nuevamente más que una sonrisa para él… aunque pareciera que realmente le hubiera ayudado.

-pero…- dije aun continuando- me siento un poco incomodo el haber invadido el cuerpo de alguien más… ¿no piensas que le quitamos la vida a alguien más?-

- De cierto modo… tienes razón, pero era algo que planeo el destino para ambos muchachos, y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada… estaban tan destinados que incluso crecieron y llegaron hasta aquí bajo el mismo nombre… de todas formas, les agradezco mucho el habernos dado la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos…-

-ya pronto hallaremos la forma de agradecerles… de momento, solamente quiero estar contigo…-

Ambos miramos a la playa; me deje llevar un momento… y de pronto, me comenzaron a pesar los ojos y, junto a él, ambos caímos dormidos a la arena.


End file.
